


The way I like you

by icarusverse



Category: NCT
Genre: FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, but it’s soft (?), idk what this is, some smut, they like eo I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusverse/pseuds/icarusverse
Summary: Doyoung will never understand the concept of liking Jung Jaehyun.What he does understand, it’s that he likes the way Jaehyun is kissing his neck right now. The way his arms are encircled around his back and keeping him close to his chest. The way he smiles when Doyoung breathes a certain way.————Or Jaehyun and Doyoung fuck and make everything so complicated
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung will never understand the concept of liking Jung Jaehyun. 

What he does understand, it’s that he likes the way Jaehyun is kissing his neck right now. The way his arms are encircled around his back and keeping him close to his chest. The way he smiles when Doyoung breathes a certain way. The way they stumble on Jaehyun’s bed, because thanks god he lives alone and doesn’t have a roommate that likes to annoy him all the time. The way Jaehyun knows how to not kiss him on the mouth because that would mean that they are a lot more than what they really are, but still kisses his cheek and nears his lips to the edge of Doyoung’s ones and leaves the ghost of his breath there. 

Doyoung likes the way Jaehyun takes care of him after they’re done, the way he whispers to Doyoung and tells him that he should sleep now, and so he does. He likes the way Jaehyun isn’t there in the morning. The way he never is there in the morning. 

Doyoung tells himself that he is happy like this. He likes it like this. But still doesn’t understand why his heart aches when he wakes up and he is alone. He sighs, turns around in the sheets, closes his eyes and hates how he still can smell Jaehyun’s scent on his bed and on his body. 

———————————————

He should like returning to his apartment the morning after but as soon as he sees his roomate in the kitchen, he regrets not taking advantage of Jaehyun’s fridge and eating his breakfast there.

“Did you fuck with Jaehyun again” It should be a question but what comes out of Ten’s useless mouth is more of a statement and Doyoung just rolls his eyes at him. 

“Oh shut up, you did! How was it? Did you finally confess your undying love to each other?” See, when he says his roomate is annoying he isn’t lying. 

“Don’t you have class?” Doyoung ignores how Ten puffs and pouts.

“Alright alright, Jaehyun is still a sore topic for you...” he takes a bite of his toast and waits for Doyoung’s reaction to his words and when nothing comes he just sighs 

“No, no classes today... professor’s sick, how about you?” 

“Got work in about two hours, Johnny needs me at the cafeteria” 

Ten hums and looks at him for too long, and he hates what’s about to come.

“Are you alright? You seem sad today, I mean you’re always sad but today...”

Don’t get him wrong, Doyoung actually does like Ten. Jeno likes to tell him that he secretly enjoys spending time and rooming with Ten, but to not boost his already big ego he acts like he despises him. 

Doyoung just doesn’t like to talk about himself, and he hates how perceptive Ten is, and how fast he can read Doyoung. 

So Doyoung does the thing he does the best. He shrugs it off and ignores him. 

“No I’m alright” he weakly smiles at him and goes straight to his room. He knows Ten will bother him again in the evening, when they’re both cuddling and watching an episode of a new anime, but he still appreciates, even tho he knows he’s worried, how he leaves him alone, in the privacy and comfort of his own bed.

———————————————

He and Jaehyun share the same group of friends. They’re not that close. Doyoung hangs out with Taeyong and Taeyong happens to be friend with Johnny (who’s also his boss), who’s friend with Jaehyun, who brings Sicheng and Jungwoo along. That’s who he goes eat lunch or party with. Not really the people who he tells his problems to or cries to or talks about feelings with. 

That’s why the thing with Jaehyun just kind of happened and it was the easiest thing ever. 

He doesn’t remember every detail ; he remembers waking up to a very sweet vanille scent, and his head moving up and down just to realise he’s laying on somebody’s chest. He looked up and recognized Jaehyun sleeping face. He remembers being immediately weirdly at ease, being glad it’s not a stranger and just Jaehyun. 

He tried to entangle himself from Jaehyun’s embrace just to be held even tighter by hands on his waist. 

“Jaehyun wake up” 

“Just a little more” 

And sighing he waited for Jaehyun to realise, which he did, cause as soon as he recognized Doyoung’s face he immediately sprinted up. 

“Oh- “ Jaehyun looked lost for a second, gazing at Doyoung’s face and he stared for a little too long, suddenly snickering to himself and looking at a spot on Doyoung’s chin.

“I didn’t know you drooled while sleeping” and no Doyoung was not expecting that. He blinked once, twice at Jaehyun’s chest, mortified to see a wet spot right where his mouth had been laying. He immediately moved his hands to his chin to wipe his saliva. 

“No I don’t” Doyoung mumbled trying to save the little reputation he had left. He tries to ignore Jaehyun’s gentle smile and his soft eyes.

And after that they just talked. Eating their breakfast together for the only time ever since this thing between them started. 

And he wasn’t shocked, he really wasn’t. When Jaehyun told him that they  _ could do this again, sometimes, if you want to _ _._ And something about Jaehyun’s eyes, they way they were shining, hopeful, just made him nod and softly smile at him.

_ yeah you have my number. _

————————————

After that they meet whenever they can hitting each other with an “you can come over”.

Ten finds out in the worst way possible.

He was laying on his bed, Jaehyun on top of him, between his legs. His mouth dragging down Doyoung’s chest while opening his shirt. 

Doyoung’s hands hidden in Jaehyun’s curls, keeping him there. And it was going so smoothly, Jaehyun slowly opening the zipper of his jean- 

“Hey Doie have you seen my lap... woah” and they still can’t understand why Ten instead of just going out, like a normal person would, just stayed there for what felt like an infinity and just fucking stared at them. 

And both of them were so shocked of being interrupted, _because really_ _ fucking knock next time _ , they just stared back at him. 

Until Jaehyun didn’t completely remove himself from Doyoung, and he had to restrain his mouth from complaining. 

“Hey I’m Jaehyun” and it’s such a Jaehyun move to just greet Ten, and it’s such a Ten move, for him to just sit between them on the bed and start a fucking conversation with him. 

“So are you his boyfriend?” 

Doyoung tried to not chock on air. Why is Ten so fucking bold? 

He eyed Jaehyun, eyes trembling and cheeks reddening. And he doesn’t really know...why was he so nervous? 

He waited for Jaehyun to just say something but nothing came out of his mouth, he just turned around and looked at Doyoung. As soon as their eyes met his head went in tilt. He fastly looked away.

“Ten shut up, just get out” he quickly added, shoving Ten off his bed. 

“It’s just a simple question” Ten mumbled, falling on the floor. He stood up and eyed them both and before leaving he quickly shouted “maybe just lock the door next time”

_The audacity of this man_. 

“So that’s Ten huh?”

“Yeah he’s my roommate” he huffs.

“A weird one, really...” and Jaehyun softly laughed and kisses his chin.

“...maybe we should do this at mine only” 

“Yes please” snickered Doyoung before returning the kiss.

—————————————

Doyoung doesn’t know if his friends know. He sometimes gets suspicious looks from Taeyong, when both him and Jaehyun show up with hickeys on their necks.

And he is surprised they don’t get questioned. 

But he’s glad, he really doesn’t want to explain this to any of them. It’s already eneough, having Ten, annoying him every day about this.

Leave it to Doyoung to ruin the peace they have.

“Isn’t that Jaehyun’s sweater?”

He looks at his left, to see Johnny suspiciously eyeing the hoodie he’s wearing.

It’s monday morning. He spent the evening before at Jaehyun’s apartment. He woke up really late and wore the first thing he saw cause he really can’t miss another philosophy class. The professor already hates him enough. 

He looks down, and yes he has Jaehyun’s light blue hoodie on and everybody knows it’s his cause they all complimented it when he wore it. He really does not want to explain anything to Johnny. 

“I-“

“Yes that’s mine, I gave it to him cause he was cold” he turns around to see Jaehyun sitting next to him. 

Jaehyun is looking at him. His face is unreadable. There’s something in his eyes that makes Doyoung’s stomach tingle. And the way he is looking at him right now. There’s something so soft but dark and he feels cornered. Doyoung’s heart starts to beat unhealthily fast and it might be because of Jaehyun’s eyes or because of his hand sneaking and caressing his nape. He totally forgets Johnny is sitting right next to them. 

So he turns and it might be the expression on his face, or his red cheeks, or the way he leans on Jaehyun’s fingers , that give away a little too much. Because Johnny is looking at them, with a shocked face and soon enough he is smiling to himself, nodding. And right then Doyoung knows, he is sure, Johnny knows. 

He is glad he doesn’t say anything.

That night Jaehyun fucks him and doesn’t let Doyoung undress his sweater.

_You should keep it, looks better on you anyway._

Doyoung sleeps with a throbbing heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi uhm this update is really short but If I post this then I have the will to continue this one heh   
> Does it make sense?

Doyoung is not surprised when Taeyong stares at him the next day. His face full of expectations, like Doyoung will just  _yeah I casually fuck with Jaehyun_ him. Cause if he’s expecting that, then he should keep on dreaming. 

Doyoung is a private person, likes to keep stuff to himself. So he kind of regrets giving away the little secret with Jaehyun to Johnny. And of course, if Johnny knows, Taeyong does too. 

So he really does not understand why Taeyong is staring at him the whole time? Why can’t he bother Jaehyun instead. 

Jaehyun is... well Jaehyun is Jaehyun. He’s friends with everyone at the university, has people crushing on him every day, people staring at him, gossiping about him, dreaming to be with him. He never really does flings. He’s the type of person to date people. He likes getting to know his partner, spending time with them, caring about them. He loves loving.

And Doyoung...oh Doyoung. He’s hopeless, he’s the type of person to look scarily at kids until they cry. At parties he sits at his beloved dark angle in the room. Avoids every type of social interaction. He does flings. He doesn’t like getting to know his partner, spending time with them, caring about them. He hates loving.

Jaehyun is...Jaehyun is cool. And Doyoung is just not.

And if he thinks about that, he really can’t understand how Jaehyun just keeps on coming back to him. How he is not bored yet. Why him when he could do this with everyone else? Everyone who’s just better than Kim Doyoung. 

So maybe he kind of understands why Taeyong wants to talk about it. He knows Taeyong wants him to talk about feelings. He knows and he doesn’t like it.

Doyoung stares back at him and then back at the book he’s reading.

He goes on and turns the page, ignoring Taeyong and his emotions.

———————————

They’re eating lunch together. It was a long day and the professor couldn’t just stop talking for one second. Doyoung has an immense headache. 

Jaehyun is sitting in front of him. 

Next to him there’s Taeyong and Johnny is sitting next to Jaehyun. 

They’re talking about going to some concerts or parties as soon as exams are over. They order their food and while ordering Jungwoo makes his glorious entrance and sits with them. 

“Wheeew I really hate that professor, he talks like he’s reading from a book” he adds while putting his glasses away.

“I like his class-” of course Jaehyun likes him. He is like that, sees the good in everyone. 

“No you don’t stop being so nice” Jungwoo continues, now irritated. 

They keep talking about classes until their food comes.

“Anyway, Jaehyun I have great news for you” Jungwoo tells. And Jaehyun hums curiously, paying attention to Jungwoo.

“There’s this one girl from my guitar class who’s...interested in you, she asked for your number” 

Doyoung stops eating, and for a second he stops breathing and looks carefully at Jaehyun, to see his reaction.

Jaehyun doesn’t answer, he keeps staring at his fries. 

“Her name is Lily” adds Jungwoo slowly. 

And just then Jaehyun looks up, he doesn’t look at Jungwoo, his eyes immediately stare at Doyoung. Not leaving him for what feelslike an eternity. Doyoung shifts on his seat and glances at everything and everybody except Jaehyun. 

“Tell her I’m not interested” his tone comes out serious, cold. 

“Oh but she’s really sweet, and she’s really your type... she’s very intelligent also...” 

Doyoung is getting irritated. Why is Jungwoo doing propaganda? Why are Taeyong and Johnny staring at him worryingly and nervously staring at each other again? Why is Jaehyun not interested? What is this feeling eating him up? Is he  _ jealous  _ of someone wanting Jaehyun? Is he _ sad _ Jaehyun keeps listening at Jungwoo talking?

Or is he  _afraid? Afraid of someone taking Jaehyun and never returning him back?_ Afraid of Jaehyun loving someone. Loving someone for so long. Cause he knows when Jaehyun loves, he  _loves_. Afraid of Jaehyun loving someone that isn’t Doyoung.

And with his mind full of thoughts he hears Jaehyun’s “oh I’m sure she’s sweet-” and Jungwoo’s “then should I give her your number?” 

“No I’m really not int-“ 

And it might be Taeyong’s _trying to be comforting hand_ on his shoulder, or Johnny’s stare, so worried... or Jaehyun’s eyes never leaving him, while the whole conversation is still going. His so beautiful shining eyes, expecting. Expecting something that Doyoung isn’t able to give.

And he snaps. 

“Oh Jaehyun just give her your number, she might be the one and Jungwoo is so supporting of this already” 

And it shouldn’t have come out so bitterly said, full of venom. He sounded so _jealous_ , and _sad_ , and _afraid_. He is gripping so hard at his fork, his knuckles are white. Taeyong’s hand slowly leaving his shoulder, Johnny’s shocked eyes... Jungwoo’s happy and so oblivious of everything little smile.

And Jaehyun. Oh Jaehyun.

He slowly eats his fry. He nods, confused.

His eyes leave Doyoung. 

They’re hurt? Jaehyun is hurt? 

Doyoung really can’t read him.

But then again... he softly smiles, his dimple showing on one of his cheeks. He looks at Doyoung and 

“No I don’t think I will...”he stops.

“I won’t give her my number...m’not interested” 

And slowly eats his fry again.

Doyoung has never felt so sad before.

And his immense headache is getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm Thank you so much for all the nice comments! And for taking your precious time to read this mess!  
> Thank you ly

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here then woah I like you!  
> I really don’t know what this is but lmk what you think and if I should continue this :)


End file.
